


Second Choice

by byulliecheollie



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Lee Seokmin | DK, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Omega Verse, Twin!Soonhoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulliecheollie/pseuds/byulliecheollie
Summary: Soonyoung is an omega who was mortified by his family, even by his beta twin Jihoon.But when things became complicated.....When his life changed completely...Not as a real himBut as an another person....Will he be able to find his happiness?





	1. Prologue

I've always been a second choice...

I don't have many friends like him  
I haven't receive that much love from my parents  
I'm a loser compared to him

But..

One day, fate destined me to meet you...  
My days became colourful and consequential... 

However, things became messed up again... 

 

"You've got everything...Can I greed for just only him?"


	2. Episode:1 : The circle of kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wished to be in a circle of friends

A laughter of children could be heard.

There was a group of young kids playing in the backyard of the big mansion.They're sitting in circle and playing happily. 

A boy with small eyes and round face belonged to that group, spending a great time with his friends,laughing together with his friends.

However, there was a kid who was sitting at the corner of the backyard, watching towards the group of friends while lowering his head on his knees.

*Why don't they want to play with me?* he questioned himself, tears forming in corners of his small eyes.He was really suffered with solitude.

 

"Kwon Soonyoung!" His name was called by one of the kids in the circle. He lifted his face with expectation of playing together with them

Then, the boy who called out his name walked towards him slowly and when he reached Soonyoung, he said

"We need you in this game...So will you join us?", he asked Soonyoung. 

 

The later was so happy that he nodded his head for nth time enthusiastically and spoke out "Yes! I would!"

Then, the boy made a sly smile and took Soonyoung towards the circle.

 

"Hey! Why did u take him? Our game will become so boring" , the small eyed boy yelled and Soonyoung lowered his head.

After the boy who took Soonyoung whispered to him, his face became lightened and said  
"Okay.You're eligible for this game"

Soonyoung was delighted as his own brother finally accepted his existence and allowed him to play with.

 

)

"So,what are you going play?" Soonyoung asked with a smile 

 

"We're going to play "Hunter & Prey", all of us will be Hunter and you must be a Prey" his brother answered with a smirk

"Huh?", Soonyoung was confused, "why do I have to be a "Prey"? I also want to be a "Hunter"!", he complained.

 

Then, he heard the words he hated the most

 

 

"Because you're an omega. Omegas are very weak and disgusting.So they're always the preys of other classes", after the words left his brother's mouth, all of them,except Soonyoung laughed at him.

 

Soonyoung felt very embarrassed from being insulted. He felt like crying and the tears he was controlling were ready to fall.

"See! He's very weak! He can't even stand our words! Hey Omega! You're really disgusting!", one of the boy exclaimed and pushed him.

 

 

And now, he's in the middle of the circle of kids,

 

who're beating him endlessly with laughter....

 

\----to be continued------>>


	3. Episode 2 : Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only his brother, his parents treated him the same....

After crying for hours, Soonyoung wiped his swollen eyes and face.His voice became hoarse due to good cry and his nose and face became red.

Then, he washed his face and went downstairs to fulfill his hunger.Maybe a little meal will lessen his sadness.

 

 

However, the scene in he dinning room hurt him more....

His brother, his mother and his father were eating together joyfully and they're all smiling lovingly

*If I join them, their smiles'll fade away* he thought and waddled his way towards upstairs.

Yeah..He's living his life like this.

 

 

Despite having parents who are very wealthy and own big house, he's never got love and affection from them.

No matter how much he tries to become outstanding..he's never been heard a compliment from them.

Moreover, when it comes to quarrels between his brother and him, he's always the one who's blamed..even his brother's the one who bullied 

At first, he didn't understand his parents..

But then, he became aware that they disliked him because he's an omega, the one who's weak.

What can he do that..? It's not his fault.It's just that he is born as an omega..

Almost everyone looked down on him because he's that weak figure...some even bullied him.

Sometimes, he thought that there's no good in being an omega. He even blamed God to create him like that.

If not for his bestfriend, who accepted his weakness, he'd suicide himself since long ago.

*When will I find my happiness?*

\---------------To Be Continued------------------>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't bare to write Soonie this suffer :')


	4. Episode:3 : I'll Protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung's no longer being abused as harshly as before because of someone

"Hey Omega!", Soonyoung heard his brother's voice from school corridor 

 

*Damn! He's here again* he sighed and tried to walk away

Suddenly, he felt his collar was pulled from behind and was pushed harshly. 

"I'm calling you! Why don't you answer me?" Jihoon yelled at him without being care that they're still at school.

"Jihoon..Don't make a mess.This is school, not our home"

"Huh? Do u mean I'm making problems?"

Soonyoung sighed.Although he's got used to his brother's nonsense insults, they still make him dizzy a lot.

"I don't know what's your problem but if u want to bring up a fight, it's not a good place"

"What? Wow, Omega..you're being so fearless now"

"Don't call me, 'Omega'. I have my name"

"Hey, you brat---"

Soonyoung closed his eyes, expecting a blow of fist coming to him.

However, he didn't feel it.

*So...he's here?* Soonyoung felt relieved and opened his eyes.

As he felt, his only friend is here!

"Huh?", Jihoon was surprised with the presence of Wonwoo.The later held the former's fist and pushed him.

"I think I've already warn you not to touch him" He said with a stern look

"Oh.Jeon Loser is here already",Jihoon snorted, "as usual, to protect your weak omega? To act like his hero?"

"This is school, Kwon Jihoon.Not a place to fight.What'll happen if I told principle about this?" Wonwoo said without looking at Jihoon

"Ha.Losers always rely to elders.That's why you have no friends, Jeon Wonwoo.Okay.I'll pass this time.Be a hero for you weak omega again", Jihoon left with stomp.

Not long after Jihoon left, Soonyoung muttered,  
"You're here again,Won"

Wonwoo smiled and scratched his non-itchy neck  
"Well.. I think I've already told you that I'd protect you"

And then,they giggled heartily together.

Soonyoung's relieved that he has someone who'd accept his existence and protect him with all cost.Like that,he became used to his family's instincts and became more cheerful because of Wonwoo.

He hopes his days will become better..

 

*Time skip*

Now, Soonyoung is 17 years old

Despite of being ill-treated, Soonyoung grew up prettily with beautiful features and body.

His small eyes form crescents whenever he beams.His button nose and pink, plump lips add more cuteness to his beautiful face.His rosy cheeks are soft and filled. All of these beautiful features are completed by slim jaw

His skin is pale & smooth.And his limbs are plump and soft like a mochi.His body isn't fully developed but it's sure that he'd have a breathtaking curves as an omega.

In short, he'd be the best representation of Omega's Beauty.

However, he's sound and safe from any alphas till now, because of Wonwoo, who would confront anyone tried to reach him.

Yes.They're still friends till now.Actually, more than friends..They're like real siblings although his actual blood-related brother's not good to him.

However, Soonyoung never knows that Wonwoo's feelings towards him's never been pure as friends.

\------To be continued---->>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Character appears and he's Wonwoo! Tadaaa~Soonyoung's Savior from Jihoon's abuse.
> 
> Seokmin will appear after about 2 chapters.So~~please look forward to it~!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! This is my 1st Seoksoon fic on AO3~  
> I hope y'all enjoy this story ^^
> 
> Although English isn't my mother language, I'll try my best to make less mistakes ^^
> 
> Please love this fic & Seoksoon more~!!


End file.
